Santiago de Chile
CMBR in Santiago takes places every first Tuesday of the month and is called 'Cicletada Primer Martes'. Check out Movimiento Furiosos Ciclistas ! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Los ciclistas santiaguinos nos reunimos a pedalear por las calles de la ciudad demostrando que la bicicleta es un excelente medio de transporte, que no contamina, no congestiona, es económica, no destruye áreas verdes, mejora tu salud mental y física, etc. ... + Donde: - Plaza Italia: 20.00 Hrs. + Como acercamiento a Plaza Italia: - Plaza Ñuñoa: 19.15 Hrs. - Pajaritos/Las torres: 19.15 Hrs. - Salesianos/Gran Avenida, 19 Hrs. -->> NO SE SUSPENDE CON LLUVIA NI EXCESO DE CALOR <<-- ___________________________ Se recomienda una conducción responsable, uso de luces y reflectantes además de casco. ___________________________ Organizaciones que participan: MFC, UCPA, HappyCiclistas, Arriba e' la Chancha, VeloSantiago, RebelCallejereos, Retropedal, Pedalea X la calle, Asistencia en Ruta, Chile Bike Polo, Lef Fixed Gear, Ciclistas por la Patagonia, Santiago Bike Polo, Motivados, Sudamerican Polo Rockers, Pedal Club Escuela, Gearheards, y más... ___________________________ La web oficial del MFC es http://www.furiosos.cl/ En Twitter: @mfc_oficial ___________________________ Quien quiera participar ayudando en la coordinación y elección de rutas de las cicletada será bienvenido. ___________________________ A todos aquellos que por vez primera asisten: Esto NO es carrera. Es de responsabilidad de cada uno/a, el contar con su Bicicleta en óptimas condiciones y con sus respectivos elementos de seguridad, seguir las indicaciones del MFC al inició de la marcha ciclista por las calles del Metropolitano. No entrar en conflictos innecesarios con vehículos particulares y transporte público; así también el respeto y derecho a via de los PEATONES en los cruces indicados o semaforizados. Quienes asisten en esta categoría deben ir al inició al igual que los niños/as y su respectivos tutores, todo el trámite con la autoridad de tránsito lo ven los coordinadores. ____________________________ La Masa Crítica es una celebración ciclista que tiene lugar todos los meses en numerosas ciudades del mundo. Su finalidad es reivindicar una mayor presencia de las bicicletas en las ciudades para reducir las molestias que causa el tráfico motorizado: ruido, contaminación, atascos, inseguridad... Además de ciclistas también suelen participar patinadores. La denominación proviene del concepto sociológico homónimo, que hace referencia al número de individuos involucrados en un fenómeno a partir del cual éste adquiere una dinámica propia que le permite sostenerse y crecer por sí mismo. El término está relacionado con teorías sociales que dicen que una revolución social es factible cuando se alcanza una cierta cantidad, una «masa crítica», de apoyo popular. MASA CRITICA: No conseguir un permiso. El punto de la Masa Crítica es que el CICLISMO es un Derecho, no un Privilegio. Los autos no necesitan permisos para circular en las calles. Carabineros pueden amenazar con arresto sin un permiso. En ese momento SE tendrá que considerar si uno está dispuesto a ser arrestado para hacer valer su punto. No es una elección fácil para algunos!! ¿Qué camino tomar? La mayoría de las MASAS CRITICAS NO tienen una ruta establecida - que pasan por el centro de la ciudad al azar, como quien pasa a ser frente a la cabeza. Por supuesto, se puede establecer una ruta si se desea, pero NO es necesario que se tenga que hacer !! Recuerde que la MC es una Celebración de la Bicicleta, no la oportunidad de CAUSAR molestias a terceros. Se trata de hacer valer nuestro derecho de las VIAS, sin negar a otros su derecho a laS MISMAS. La confrontación con los automovilistas!! Acosar a los automovilistas no ayuda a nadie. Usted puede hacer valer su derecho en las vias SIN INSULTOS. Muchos hacen un GESTO para ser amigable a los automovilistas, como sonriendo y saludando - sonriendo y saludando de nuevo, incluso cuando los automovilistas están tocando la bocina y tirandonos maldiciones.See More